


Gimme A Scream

by Moonless_Night



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: #So-wrong-It's-right, Buttsecks and not the surprise kind, Dominance, Facials, Gay Sex, I love this pairing, Im disgusted with myself.., It's pretty hot though, Kinky, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: During the argument about Sid losing the camera among the crowd, things get.. Heated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own slipknot. This is a work of fiction, it only happened in my dirty head. As it is written, all sex in this work is consensual. (I can't write rape, I'd cry or be disgusted with myself) Nonetheless, Characteristic of Slipknot, it's vulgar, and naughty and sexy. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these cuties, This didn't happen 'cept for in my weird ass fucked up mind. etc. etc. Enjoy <3

  After the show, tensions were as thick as the air out that night. Sid took a breath and walked up to Corey. "Come on; we need to get that camera" Corey growled and looked up at Sid "fuck you, you little bitch." "No, Fuck you!" Corey stood quickly, glaring at him, a snarl on his lips, a smirk on Sid's. "What're you going to do to me." Sid mused sarcastically, Staring Corey down as an act of defiance. Corey shoved Sid against the wall and leaned over him "cut the shit Sidney, I'm not in the mood" "Oh you're not in the mood? What's the matter, goin' soft on me?" Sid replied, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. Corey pressed hard against Sid, inciting a small gasp from him. "Now you listen to me you little-" He paused and looked down, his eyes widening at the realization that Sid's cock was hard, straining against the fabric of his jumpsuit 

   Corey smirked and moved his hand down to grip it, hard, making the DJ buck his hips and whimper. "Is that the best you've got? Come on, don't go easy on me." Sid panted. Corey leaned over to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his Sid's neck, making him moan and arch his back. Corey chuckled darkly and reached up to lace his fingers into Sid's hair, yanking his head back. He leaned over to bite again, this time into Sid's collar bone, not stopping until he could taste the coppery blood. Sid pulled Corey up to kiss him hard, drinking in the taste of his blood and the singer's tongue in his mouth as they kissed fervently.

   Corey turned Sid around, grinding against the DJ's ass as he reached around and quickly began unbuttoning the jumpsuit. Corey slid his hands into the clothing, rubbing his fingertips down the lithe DJ's rib cage. Sid squirmed, pushing back and pausing to enjoy the feeling of Corey's clothed cock pressed against him. Corey pulled the jumpsuit off of Sid's shoulders, letting it slide down to pool around his waist. He smirked and slid his hands down, trailing his fingertips across his hip bones, then under the loose fabric of the jumpsuit, to rub teasingly up the underside of Sid's stiff cock. "Excited, aren't we?" Corey purred into his ear; his response was a low moan and a quick nod. "Down on your knees." He ordered, and Sid obliged, turning around to drop to his knees in front of Corey. Corey began unbuttoning his jumpsuit, stopping at his navel to let Sid take over, and continue until the front of Corey's boxers were exposed. "Show me how bad you want it." Corey purred. Sid looked up and slipped his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down to Corey's thighs. He reached up and wrapped a hand around Corey's erection, rubbing his thumb across the slit to spread the slick, sticky pre-cum. Corey let his head drop back against the concrete as Sid continued. He groaned when the warm touch moved away and looked down to see Sid removing his mask.

   Sid placed it beside him, and Corey ran his fingers through the DJ's short dark hair. Sid wrapped his hands back around Corey's cock, moving in long slow strokes. He leaned forward to drag his tongue slowly up the underside of Corey's cock. Corey leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, sighing as Sid took more into his mouth, tracing his tongue along the veins and ridges. He hummed as the head hit the back of his throat, then pulled back to slide his tongue across the slit and suck the tip. Corey bucked his hips, moaning louder when he felt Sid's teeth drag across the sensitive skin. Corey smirked and reached down to tilt Sid's face up by his chin. He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it hard and fast, inches from his band-mate's face. He came soon after, all over Sid's face and chest. Sid licked his lips and watched as Corey rode out his orgasm, moaning and panting softly. Sid leaned forward to lick the cum off of Corey's still semi-hard cock, and then off of his fingers. Corey ran his thumb through a glob on Sid's cheek, smearing the sticky substance. He smirked and placed his thumb in Sid's mouth, shuddering and getting hard again, as Sid licked his thumb clean, lust showing clear in his deep, blue-green eyes. Corey pulled away, "On your feet. The fun is just starting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. The ending of this chapter was weird, I just really liked the idea of Corey "Finishing" All over Sid's pretty face, And I wanted to incorporate it into this. And yes, I know I'm disgusting.*This message was brought to you from the trash.. where I belong..* (Edit: Wow that was super dark. I need to chill XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long. Hopefully it'll be worth it <3

  Corey helped Sid up and pulled him close until their bodies were pressed together. He lightly traced the lines of the tattoo covering Sid's chest, ran his hand down the soft skin of DJ's flat stomach, and finally to circle the sharp hipbones with his thumbs. He leaned over to suck and bite at Sid's neck, tracing his tongue over the marks he left, and smiling when the DJ bucked his hips and tangled his fingers in Corey's hair.

  "I want to fuck you. Hard. Until neither of us can even speak and our bodies are so tired, we collapse" Corey whispered, his breath warm against Sid's neck, making him shiver. "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you" Sid said breathlessly

  Sid wiggled out of his jumpsuit, kicking it off and back behind him. Corey followed, leaving them both naked. Sid noticed a glint of silver and smirked, reaching over to tug lightly on the metal ring through Corey's nipple. Corey groaned, his cock twitching. He slid his hand Down to wrap around Sid's erection, rubbing his thumb over the dripping slit. Sid whimpered and reached up, pulling at the singer's mask. Corey chuckled and pulled it off, tossing it over to the pile of clothes.

  As soon as it was off, Sid was pulling him in for a rough kiss, tangling his fingers into the soft blonde curls. He nibbled on Corey's bottom lip, and dragged his nails down his back, making the singer growl into the kiss. Sid was the one to pull away, breathless and smirking. Corey sat against the wall and gestured for Sid to follow, smiling when the DJ moved to sit in his lap, facing him. Sid placed his hands on either side of Corey's face and leaned over to kiss him. Corey kissed back and pushed his hips up, his erection brushing up against Sid's ass. Corey shuddered and reached up to press his fingers against Sid's lips.

  He let Corey slip his fingers into his mouth, and he sucked on them, curling his tongue around them and dragging his teeth across the skin softly. Corey shuddered and pulled his fingers away, trailing them down Sid's spine, down to his lower back, and finally to grab the DJ's ass. Sid whimpered and dug his nails into Corey's shoulders when a slick finger slid inside him. Corey kissed him as he gently stretched him open, searching until he found the spot that made Sid gasp into the kiss. Smirked and slid another finger in, scissoring them and rubbing up against that spot, until Sid's whimpers turned into moans and pleads for more.

  Corey slipped his fingers out and gestured for Sid to turn, moving the DJ so that he was on his hands and knees in front of Corey. He stood and walked around Sid, gazing hungrily at the lithe Dj trembling with anticipation, before settling in front of him. He knelt in front of Sid and put a finger under his chin to lift his head. He pushed his hips forward so that his erection brushed against Sid's lips. "Make it nice and wet for me baby" He purred. Sid licked along the length, before taking it into his mouth. After a moment or so of him licking and sucking the singer's cock, he pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting to the tip of Corey's cock. Corey brushed his thumb over Sid's bottom lip and smiled, then stood and walked back to kneel behind him. "Ready?" He said. Sid nodded quickly. Corey guided himself inside Sid, then put his hands on The DJs hips to steady himself as he slowly buried himself in the tight heat.

  He paused when he was all the way inside, his eyes rolling back from the pulsing around his cock. Sid panted softly, and when Corey pulled back almost all the way out, only to slam home again, He let out a scream of ecstasy to convey just how good it felt. Corey angled his thrusts, going slow and deep to make sure he was rubbing up against all the right places. Sid's moans and panting were continuous as he was stretched and pounded by Corey's cock. He was barely aware that the loud noises he heard were from him until he Corey leaned over and put his hand over Sid's mouth.

  "Shh, let's try to keep quiet. I'd rather not have someone walk up to us and then have to avoid eye contact with us for a few days" He chuckled. Sid's eyes widened at the thought, and he pushed back against Corey and groaned softly, Corey noticed this and smirked. "oh yeah? You like the thought of that don't you? Someone walking up and finding you taking a big thick cock up your ass." Sid nodded fast. "I wouldn't blame them if they creamed their pants then And there because you look So.God.Damn.Good. Right now." Corey purred, still pounding Into the tight heat around him, making Sid moan louder and push back to meet him thrust for thrust. "Mmm, that's right, fuck yourself on my cock, you little slut," Corey growled, letting go of Sid to deliver a sharp slap to his ass cheek.

  Sid moaned, his cock dripping and he did as he was told and rocked himself back and forth on Corey's cock, moaning shamelessly. "Get that ass in the air gorgeous." Corey purred, smacking Sid's ass again. Sid pressed his cheek to the ground and pushed his ass up higher, and Corey leaned back to watch as Sid's ass greedily swallowed up his cock again and again. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Sid's back as he thrust hard and deep into the pulsing heat around him. He put his hands over Sid's wrists, panting and burying his face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the harsh smell of sweat and smoke on the Dj's skin. "Corey, please.." Sid moaned. "Please what? If you want something, you have to ask nicely." Corey growled into Sid's ear. He angled his hips to assault the sensitive bundle of nerves again. "For the love of all things holy Corey, please touch me!" Sid begged, digging his nails into his palms.

  Corey smirked and reached down to slide his thumb across the tip of Sid's cock. Sid bucked his hips, demanding more friction, and he was rewarded by a tight, warm grip around his cock. He bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep from screaming as Corey pounded into him and stroked him in time with his ruthless pace. All it took was Corey hitting his prostate in just the right way before he was seeing stars and coming hard onto the dirt underneath him, screaming Corey's name. Corey followed soon after, with a low groan he was coming into the spent DJ's body. They laid like that for a moment, panting and clinging to each other. Corey pulled out and gently rolled Sid over, so he could lean over and kiss him softly.

  Meanwhile, just outside of where they laid still basking in their post-orgasmic bliss, seven other men stood, their expressions hidden beneath grotesque masks. "Finally, they're done." Groaned Mick. Several others nodded, the rest laughing and joking as they all waited for the lovers to return to the group.


End file.
